Stronger Together
by Daintyy
Summary: Erin and Jay thought it was an ordinary Friday, until something happens to their daughter.
1. Vanished

After a busy day at school, Olivia wanted nothing more than to go home to where her mother would be waiting for her. A smile on her mother's face, she would hug Olivia and welcome her home. Although this had only been happening for the last four days, Olivia was sure she wouldn't get bored of it. Before this week, Olivia had to be picked up with her younger brother by their babysitter. A gorgeous young woman, with brown curls that sprang to life on her shoulders as she would elegantly walk in her heels. She would often wear jeans with a shirt but her outfit was never complete without a smile. The Halstead children would be picked up at their school by this trustworthy woman, and taken back to her house where they would play and do activities until Jay was able to get off from work at 5pm, and pick them up. Usually Erin would be there to pick them up too, but as she's 7 months pregnant, being on desk duty is incredibly boring. So, she would go into work in the morning with Jay, complete paperwork, talk to the guys, spend lunch with Jay then return home shortly after,trying to find something to busier herself as she would wait for Olivia to get Home.

Erin and Jay had decided to put their trust into Olivia, and let her prove that she is able to ride the bus home independently while Elliot would go with the babysitter.

Erin would leave the front door of their Chicago home unlocked for Olivia and as she never failed to show home, Erin expected Olivia home around 3:30pm.

As the school bell rang, Olivia got up, picked up her pencils and shoved them into her pencil case and her pencil case into her pink backpack. She shoved her book into her bag too, hoping to quickly gather her things before Eleanor left the classroom. Luckily for Olivia, Eleanor had quite a few things to pack up too, so Olivia swiftly made her way over to her friend's desk, eager to talk to her.

"Hey El! I was wondering if I can sit next to you on the bus again?" Olivia asked, wanting to catch Eleanor's gaze as she tilted her head up to look at Olivia.

Olivia smiled, just incase she was rejected, to show it wasn't a big deal and if she had to, she would sit by herself. "Of course!" Eleanor replied. Before Olivia could express her gratitude, Eleanor added "you don't have to ask Liv, it's fun sitting next you."

Olivia smiled a genuine smile at that, appreciating her friends kind words. "Okay, let's go."

Walking down the aisle on the bus felt like a catwalk show. Eyes follow you all the way to your seat, until your seated form is no longer an interest and the eyes fall onto the victim behind you until them too are seated. Olivia was sitting in the aisle seat as Eleanor sat next to the window. Although both girls enjoyed the occasional glance out of the window, Olivia always opted to sit closer to the aisle for the simple reason that she got off the bus before Eleanor.

"Liv, how long will you be taking the bus for?"

"Well, my mom still has a couple of months left and then she will be off when my brother is born. So I'm not entirely sure but still quite a while, hopefully."

"Fun! It's much better when you have a friend to sit next to you. I don't like sitting by myself." Eleanor pouted.

"I know, I don't like being myself either. But we have to make the most of it." Olivia finished, adding her cheeky Halstead grin that she inherited from her father, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, Eleanor smiled but it wasn't as bright as Olivia's.

After some girly chit chat between the girls, Olivia changed the conversation topic. "I have to go El, this is my stop." Olivia stood up, gave Eleanor a quick wave and turned to walk to the front of the bus.

"Bye Liv!" she heard as she stepped through the bus door and onto the sidewalk.

Quickly, the yellow vehicle drove off, leaving Olivia and another seven year old boy to walk home. Danny, she thought his name was but she couldn't be sure as she has never spoken to him. She watched him prance down his ragged path and entered his home.

Olivia turned her concentration back to her surroundings, focusing on herself and where she was going. After noticing the shoe lace of her white trainers were undone, she bent down and tied her lace the way Jay proudly taught her. When raising back up, she noticed she was at the end of the street meaning she had to turn onto another street that would lead her to her beloved home.

The street was usually quiet but today, on this warm Friday afternoon, there seemed to be a serious lack of parking pace. Not that it was a problem to 7 year old Olivia, it's not like she could drive or if she even owned a car. What did make her feel a sudden uneasy feeling though was the silver van parked at the opposite side of the road, with a man who clearly doesn't know what a razor or a hairbrush is, leaning against the drivers side door. His head was turned in her direction. Olivia kept her gaze in front of her ignoring the man as her parents taught her not to talk to strangers. Her grip on her backpack became tighter and her determination to get home grew.

The words "she's that one over there" is all he needs to hear from his passenger through the open window to run across the road, sliding through the gap between two parked cars and snatching Olivia from behind, carrying her back towards the van. This unexpected grab caused Olivia to shriek in horror as she was being taken towards the silver van. Her hands immediately formed into fists, and with the strength she had, which was no match for the man who grabbed her, attempted to punch her way out of his grip. When the man was holding her by one arm, Olivia's hope was not lost yet, as she saw this as an opportunity to escape. Except she was unsuccessful and the man used his free arm to slide the door to the back open, shoving Olivia in just as she started to scream "help!". Olivia gave up screaming when the door shut violently, leaving her to sit on the cold floor in a van owned by a man she has never seen before. Sitting in a cross legged position, raising her left arm to hold her right where she is sure a bruise will form later, she let a tear fall. And then another and another.

She could feel the van moving and just like that she was gone from the sidewalk. Vanished.

X-x-x-x--x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

When the clock showed 3:30pm, Erin shuffled towards the edge of the sofa, one hand on her growing stomach, the other on the arm of her sofa and pushed herself up into a standing position. She made her way calmly to the kitchen, expecting Olivia to return home within the next few minutes. Erin knew that her daughter would not get home exactly the same time everyday, just like she wasn't there at the exact same time everyday to pick her children up from the sitter. So, she sat patiently waiting on one of the bar stools. Waiting in the kitchen became a part of the new routine because it was the closest room to the front door. Well that's what she thought but it could easily be because Olivia would always ask for a snack so it's just easier for Erin to be close to where they store their food. Normally Erin would be able to watch her daughter strut up the steps on the porch when she arrived home. Erin would smile as her messy dirty blonde hair would swish about and her daughter's smile would grow as she got closer to the door.

Except, that wouldn't happen today.

As time ticked on, Erin started to become worried so to calm her down, she rang Jay. He answered on the third ring with a cheerful "hey, what's up?"

Erin didn't return a greeting, instead wanting to get straight to the point. "Olivia didn't have any after school activity, did she? Did she ever mention to you that she was going to a friends house tonight? If the bus broke down the school would call, right?"

"Woah Erin, slow down. Olivia is supposed to head straight home after school. What's with all the questions?"

Erin let out a deep breath before replying. "It's just she hasn't come home yet and she's never been this late before." Turning her head towards the kitchen windows, Erin focused her gaze through them just in case her daughter was late today.

"Maybe we put too much trust in her and she's decided to go to a friends without telling us. Or maybe she's just simply running a little late. Don't worry baby, she'll be home soon." Jay always knew what to say to calm her nerves which is one of the many reasons why she loves him. After Erin didn't reply, Jay spoke up again, "I have to go back into the bullpen, if she isn't home in twenty minutes ring me again and we'll find out where she is. I love you, see you soon."

"Bye" was all Erin managed to choke out before her phone made a noise signalling the call had ended. She placed her phone onto the counter, ran a hand through her hair and let out another deep breath before continuing to wait for her daughters appearance.


	2. This Isn't Home

Author's Note: When I uploaded the first installment to Stronger Together, I didn't expect any feedback. Not until maybe a few chapters in, so it was lovely to read the reviews I got.Thank you!

Olivia stared coldly to the back of the van. She noticed it was quite empty in here and felt like she had a lot of room even though it was difficult for her to see. Still in her seated position, she was hoping she would be released soon. Hoping that maybe there was a way to safety. A way back to her home. Her parents taught her to knock on someone's door if she ever needed help but right now, being stuck in the back of a van, that was just not an option.

When she hears a slam behind her, Olivia jolts up, straightening her back to appear more intimidating. A move a mother lioness would do to protect her cubs. Her kidnapper walks round to the back doors and opens one. Light floods in and Olivia has to squint to catch a glimpse at what the man looks like again because when she sees her parents, she knows they'll ask questions. They're detectives after all.

He reaches in, grabbing one of her ankles and pulled her towards him. This sudden act of force causes Olivia to fall to her back, lucky that her head was cushioned by her backpack, and scrape the bottom of her back as it was dragged across splintered wood. Quiet shrieks of pain could be heard from the little girls mouth, along with whimpers, indicating that she was almost about to cry. But she had other things to worry about than her back or crying, she had to worry about where this man who had now picked her up, was going to take her.

After slamming the back door to the van that Olivia had just exited shut, the man leant in close, whispering to the frightened young girl that if she dare make a noise, she wouldn't see tomorrow come. The man stepped onto the sidewalk joined by a mysterious woman. Definitely in her 50s, wait scrap that, she could easily be in her 60s. Olivia looked up hesitantly, staring at the woman standing close. She seems familiar, Olivia thought. The woman's short messy hair and that stoic look she has seen multiple times. Then it clicks. Bunny. They had met before, Bunny tried to get back into Erin's life, find out information about her grandchildren. Some may say Bunny changed to try to be a better mother to Erin even though Erin was not so forgiving and Erin's last words to her mother always ended up being 'leave me and my family alone.' Her so called Grandma who is supposed to love and care for her is involved in her kidnapping. Olivia makes a mental note that it's Bunny for when she sees her parents again so she can tell tale on her.

Not wanting to be lingering on the sidewalk for too long, Bunny pushed open the gate muttering the words "come on" in an evil tone. The man steps forward after Bunny, through the iron gate, entering a property that was for sale not too long ago.

Across the road, two well dressed women exit through the front door of a well kept home, their garden grass green and full with different coloured flowers. One of them takes a nosy look around the street while the other has her back turned to the world to lock her front door.

"Hey Steph, I didn't think anybody lived in that house over there." The taller girl said with confusion, turning to Steph to see her reaction. Lifted her arm a little to make it known to Steph which house she was referring to.

"Huh, neither did I, I guess someone has moved in recently and I haven't noticed."

"Yeah, maybe."

"I hope they're going to do that house up though, it looks like it could do with some love."

The two walk down the porch steps, along the garden path and onto the sidewalk. It was that moment the girls heard the harrowing screaming from the otherside of the road. "Help! Somebody help me please." After a moment's hesitation and a glance at each other, Steph was quick to pull out her phone. "I need the police."

Olivia's screaming alerts Bunny, who stands in front of the young girl being held by the strange man. "Listen up. You need to stop screaming. It's for your own good, otherwise I will have to hurt you" she threats, before turning away to unlock the front door. Bunny's hands start to shake. Probably from the shock that she has actually been successful in her plan. Her plan to hurt Erin.

"But you are already hurting me" Olivia cried.

When Olivia realised that she couldn't see in through the window from the outside, she also realises that you probably won't be able to see out from the inside. With all her strength, she manages to slip out of the man's hold, dropping to the floor. Her legs are like jelly and her arms weak, making this a poor attempt to escape. The man lets out a laugh, knowing that little Olivia won't be able to escape him, before grabbing her once again and dragging her along the short distance on the concrete to the wooden porch steps. Her right side of her face now matching with cuts that mirror the ones on her back. Having this hold on her arm he tugs her up the steps, her frail legs hitting each one. The only sounds that can be heard are the thumps from Olivia's legs and the noise from the door, which is now unlocked.

All three enter the building, letting the brown door shut aggressively behind them. Bunny was the first to speak up after standing in the living room for approximately a minute. "Put her down now Jimmy, she can sit on the couch or whatever."

The man, who now Olivia was able to identify as Jimmy, placed her gently, which was a surprise to Olivia considering how rough he was with her earlier, onto the hardwood floor. Jimmy's gentleness was soon short lived after he nudged Olivia towards the couch after noticing that she hadn't moved an inch after being back on her own two feet.

Olivia let out a sniffle and cautiously made her way over to the couch. She stood awkwardly, not wanting to sit on the dirty couch.

"I'm gonna go upstairs, keep your eye on her" Jimmy insisted. Briskly, Jimmy turned his body back towards the direction of the hallway and made his exit. It was clear that Jimmy didn't care what Bunny answered as he didn't stay long enough to hear it.

"Come on sweetie, sit on the couch." Olivia stood motionless, glaring at the woman stood opposite her, too frightened to follow her orders but yet too frightened to ignore them too. Not to mention how terrified she was to even open her mouth to say something.

"I know that you are being raised by Erin but I thought you would at least do what an adult has told you to do." Why did Bunny and Jimmy keep switching from gentle to aggressive? This comment from Bunny made Olivia question what Bunny was trying to insinuate, especially about her mother. This thought was soon interrupted as Bunny carried on with her hate speech. "I mean, I remember one time when Erin told me that you were actually well behaved. You're sure as hell not being well behaved today. I shouldn't have to tell you multiple times to sit on the couch. Although I must say I have to admit I can't be entirely surprised, like mother like daughter and all that." It was that nasty remark that made Olivia take a step back, her body being pressed against the side of the couch, her thoughts being clouded by the hurtful words of Bunny Fletcher.

Olivia was certainly not convinced by Bunny's words, she knew her mother was the best mom a little girl could ask for. "My mommy is a good mom" she whispered, almost sounding like she was ashamed.

"What did you just say?" Bunny snapped.

Olivia gulped down the lump that was in her throat, took a deep breath and looked up towards Bunny with her teary eyes. There was no desire to reply to this woman.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jay entered the bullpen from taking a call from Erin, to be bombarded with questions.

"What's up man?" Ruzek asked, glancing up from his paperwork that was laid messily over his desk.

"Was it Erin you just spoke to?" Olinsky chimed in.

Kevin knew better than to question who was on the phone, after all it's not really any of his colleagues business who Jay talks to on the phone. That's one quality Jay liked in Kevin, one of the reasons they got along so well and could trust each other with anything.

"Uhh, yeah it was. She rang to say Olivia wasn't home yet. You know, bit worried because she's usually home by now. I told her to ring back if she doesn't come home in 20 minutes." Jay answered both men as he walked back over to his desk and slumping down into his chair. He lets out a sigh, before turning his attention to Ruzek.

"You know what kids are like, they go off with their mates all the time. I certainly did."

"First of all, Adam, not helpful. Second, she's seven. She needs to let me or Erin know if she's going to a friend's house, especially after we made a deal with her that her taking the bus home means she has to go straight home, and home only."

"Yeah-" was all Adam was able to spit out before he was interrupted by Voight entering the bullpen from the stairs.

"Listen up." Voight started harshly before continuing, "We got a call two minutes ago about a young girl being dragged by a man that was accompanied by a woman into what the callers thought was an abandoned house."

Jay looked up towards Voight's direction, face full of worry. This young girl couldn't be Olivia right?

"Suit up, we're going to collect this girl and do whatever it takes to get her." Hank ordered before trotting down the stairs he had just came up from.

One by one, Halstead, Olinksy, Ruzek, Atwater and Dawson rose from their seats and started their descent down the stairs. Jay was the last one through the gate, cooped up in his thoughts. Kevin noticed, and added after giving a sympathetic look to Jay, "Hey, don't worry about Liv, we have a case we have to focus on right now. C'mon man."

"Yeah, you're right."

Suiting up quickly was a common occurrence in the intelligence unit, so the boys were swift in their movements. They split ways, Hank and Olinsky in one car, the car that would have the important orders for when they arrive at their destination. Kevin and Adam would follow behind them and finally Jay and Antonio in their own car.

Lights and sirens on, it only took the squad 12 minutes to arrive at their location. When approaching the house, each car one by one turned off the lights and sirens, not wanting to startle the offenders inside or give them a chance to escape.


	3. Saviour

On arrival, Antonio was the first to step out of the car to go interview the two women who stood across from the house.

"You're the ladies who called, right?" Antonio started as he jogged across the road to join the two women who stood together, their faces emotionless.

"Yeah I called. We were on our way to my brother's house and Megan spotted a man dragging a young girl, she looked about seven or eight, into the house over there."

"Right" Antonio replied, reaching down to grab his notepad and pen to take some notes. He then carried on the conversion with "you only saw two people with this young girl?", raising an eyebrow as he asked.

"Uh yeah, there was definitely just two adults" Megan responded.

"The man had dark coloured hair, looked a bit rough if I'm being honest and pale skin. Similar to the woman except her hair was lighter, I'm sure it was blonde if that is any use to you" Steph nervously said.

"It is. Thank you."

The rest of the team however, met up in front of the house,all standing absentmindedly on the sidewalk. Kevin took it upon himself to retrieve the battering ram as they found it unlikely that anyone would answer the door.

"Olinksy and Ruzek, I want you to cover the back. Jay, Kevin and I will cover the front," Hank suddenly spoke up.

"Yes Sargent." Ruzek and Olinsky made their way down the small side path next to the house, positioning themselves incase their suspects were to make a run for it through the back.

Ruzek let out a sigh. "This building doesn't look too great in its condition."

A simple "mhm" could only be heard from Olinksy, wanting to focus on the task that they had been given.

Back round the front, Hank made his way towards the porch. That was until he stopped abruptly, causing Jay to change the direction in which he was walking. Kevin following Jay in his new direction.

"What's up Sarge?" Jay spoke before looking down to look at what his boss was so intrigued by.

"Hm, look at that Halstead, would you say that's blood?"

Jay gulped. It did look like little spots of blood. His heart ached for this little girl, who was most likely in pain.

"Yeah, it does."

After 10 seconds of silence, it seemed like the three men realised why they were at this house. It wasn't to stare at the concrete, it was to get a girl back with her family.

"Get in positions boys."

At this command, Atwater walked past both men, up the stairs and stood close to the door. Jay followed, stationing himself at the opposite side of the door, taking his gun from the holster on his thigh.

Hank was the next to speak again, raising his voice so he was loud and clear. "Chicago PD. Open up!" This was followed by a loud knock on the door. The seconds went on and Hank's patience decreased.

"Atwater" Hank said to let the tough man know that he had the honor to smash the door down as there was no answer.

In one rapid swing, the door swung open, revealing a dark and dingy hallway. Jay was the first to enter, gun raised, clearing the hallway to let Voight and Atwater know that it was safe to enter.

The next room Jay walked in was the living room. His eyes immediately spotting a scared Bunny stood across from a raggy couch. Bunny was frozen in terror. Shocked that her plan had been interrupted and ruined.

Kevin was the next one to spot Bunny, who stood with her arms over her chest, mouth slightly open. He made his way across the room, apprehending Bunny. To none of their surprise, Bunny didn't go without a fight. "Get off me!" could be heard all the way down the street.

Once Bunny had been taken to a patrol car waiting outside, Jay cleared the kitchen. The gun that was once raised was now held strongly as Jay had brought his arms down to rest at his side. It was on his way back through the door frame to the living room that it was brought to his attention that a young whimpering girl was curled up and sat next to the bottom of the arm of the couch with her back against the unpainted wall. Placing the gun back in his thigh holster, Jay made his way over to her.

Just seeing the clothes that she was wearing, Jay knew it was Olivia. A flashback from this morning when Olivia had twirled ever so cutely in the kitchen, showing her dad how she loved her outfit today flashed through his mind.

He then slowly crept closer to where she sat and bent down. He hesitantly reached for her small hand that was placed on top of her eye, matching her other hand that rest on top of her other eye so she could block out the danger. Olivia flinched at his touch, attempting to make herself smaller in the confined space she was already in.

"Olivia, hey. It's daddy", Jay spoke softly.

At the sound of the familiar voice, Olivia slowly dropped her right hand to her cheek, with her left hand rubbing the tears in her eye. Jay reached out and grabbed her right hand, holding it and rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. His heart ached even more at the state that his daughter's face was in, bruised and cut. Bunny was going to pay for this and Jay would make sure of it.

"It's daddy", he repeated, followed by "come here Liv."

Olivia got up with all the strength she had, made the short distance to her dad's arms and fell limp when he wrapped his arms around her.

"I've got you" Jay whispered into Olivia's ear as he stood up with her in his arms and turned round with the intention of leaving.

That was until Jimmy descended down the stairs and made his way to the doorframe of the living room that will lead you to the front door.

Pointing a gun towards Jay, the man spoke harsh words. "Place the girl on the couch."

"Put the gun down" Hank replied even harsher. The tone of Hank's voice was enough to let anyone know that Hank was not in the mood to be messing around. How had Jimmy even been able to get down the stairs so quietly?

"I will put the gun down when he puts the girl on the couch" Jimmy spat. Hank was surprised that he was still going along with the plan. Hadn't the man seen Bunny get arrested and escorted to a car outside?

"That's not going to happen. If you want to get out of here alive, you need to put the gun down."

Jay's nerves grew, knowing that it would be difficult to get to his gun while holding Olivia. Erin was often good in these types of situations, so thinking of her, Jay turned back again and placed Olivia on her two feet, close enough to the couch. Jay was grateful that he hadn't secured his gun in his holster, meaning it would be easier to grab if needed. He knew that speedy movements when having a gun pointed at you was never a good idea, so he unhurriedly let his arms hang next to his side just like earlier, giving his hand close proximity to snatch his gun.

"Daddy" Olivia pleaded, panic evident in her voice.

"Just stand there Liv" Jay retorted calmly. The last thing he wanted to do was worry his daughter even more than she already was. Not to mention how worried Jay was. The police academy trained him to deal with situations like this one, but no one had trained him on how to deal with the fear that you could be killed in front of your child or them in front of you.

The sound of the door opening, revealing Atwater coming into the building should have provided relief, when instead it just started more panic. Jimmy was the most surprised by Atwater's presence as he had his back to the door. The unexpected and sudden motion caused Jimmy to jump back slightly, hands lowering, losing his focus and shooting his gun.

Thankfully, the bullet didn't hit anyone. Although there was now a small circular hole in the living room floor.

Kevin took this as his opportunity to knock the gun out of Jimmy's hand, taking no notice of where the gun fell, to apprehend the second offender for the second time that day. Hank moved in, retrieving the gun. It was no surprise to Kevin and Hank that Jay had moved backwards to stand protectively over Olivia.

In one motion, Jimmy was taken out of the house and experienced the same thing Bunny did earlier; taking a ride in a patrol car.

After letting out a deep breath, Jay walked over to Hank. "I'm going to take Liv to Med, could you ring Erin for me please?"

"Of course. Go. Take her" Hank said understandingly.

And with that, Jay made his way back to Olivia and took her back into his arms, out of the house and to his car. Before strapping her in he told her with a soft tone "you're safe now, don't worry, you're safe now." Olivia's response was to look into his eyes, searching for hope that she was able to find. Jay then placed her into the back, putting her seatbelt in the buckle for her although he knew she was perfectly capable to do it herself.

"Ouch daddy, that hurts." Olivia cried.

"I'm sorry baby. I'm going to take you to Med so you can get checked out, okay?"

Olivia simply nodded. Jay pressed a gentle kiss on the top of her hair before shutting the door calmingly and getting in the driver's seat.

Hank was not as desperate to get out, so instead, he took himself on a tour of the house. The downstairs, albeit dirty, didn't seem too out of the ordinary. Stepping one by one on the creaky stairs, Hank found himself in a spacious hallway, surprisingly light too, considering he didn't think the hallway's window were even that big. The first room Hank saw seemed to be the bathroom; small and outdated. A quick glance over revealed no abnormalities so he moved onto the next room. A bedroom is what he found, a mattress placed directly in front of the back wall, multiple suitcases scattered around. There was still one more room for Hank to discover so he tread carefully over to the last room, placing his open hand onto the door, pushing delicately.

And there it sat idly. A desk with a modern laptop, in contrast to everything else in the house that seemed to be old, rested on top of it. Even the chair that had been pushed close to the desk had seen better days. Upon close inspection, Hank noticed a navy blue journal. He opened the journal to a random page to be met with a page which had different dates and times written down. When the journal wobbled, he moved it to the right, displaying a small pile of photos, the top one being Erin entering the 21st District. It wasn't until Hank searched through the rest of the photos that included photographs of Olivia and Jay too that Hank became aware of the fact that the Halstead's were being stalked. For quite some time too.

Jobs that needed to be done were not going to do themselves, so the first thing that was on Hank's to do list was to call Erin. To tell her that her husband was taking their first born to hospital. Not the most ideal conversation but yet it could have ended worse. After the short call, Hank was on his mission to complete the rest of the tasks he needed to do to bring justice to Olivia.

Reminding himself that he is the boss of the Intelligence Unit, Hank made his way back to the front of the house to be met with Ruzek, Olinksy, Atwater and Dawson.

From Dawson's heavy breathing, you could tell he had just ran from across the road to be with the rest of his team. Before Hank and Dawson arrived, the three men were standing together in silence, thinking of their colleague and what him and his daughter were going through. Thoughts were interrupted and the silence was broken when Hank yet again was the first to speak up.

"I've just been upstairs. I found a diary and quite a few pictures of Erin and Jay, some of Olivia. I need them to be taken to the district." There was no beating around the bush from Voight, he was always one for speaking straight up.

Hank's four remaining detectives nodded simultaneously. As Ruzek was closest to the house, he took his partner Kevin along with him to retrieve the evidence.

Relief flooded all of the men, their thoughts now focused on getting back to the district. Antonio had to catch a ride from Hank now that he was partnerless. You can't blame Jay though, if the circumstances were different and Dawson's son or daughter was taken, he would do the same.


	4. Light at the End of the Tunnel

It was not a pleasant drive on the way to the hospital for Erin to say the least. Her brief phone call with Hank had provided her with enough information, the most important words and the ones she had only remembered that came from his lips being 'she will be ok.' However, that was not enough for Erin not to panic. Tapping her fingertips against the steering wheel didn't seem to be doing much to calm her down.

Erin was blessed to be greeted by Maggie, a much loved individual, in the waiting room of Chicago Med. Maggie could tell that Erin was panicked, so instead of starting small talk, she headed straight into what Erin wanted to hear.

"I'll take you to Olivia, Jay's with her, just keep breathing Erin."

This gesture was much appreciated by the younger woman, allowing a small smile to grace her lips as she looked towards her friend of many years.

Both of the women walked at a steady pace that Erin was comfortable with, Erin's growing stomach didn't make walking one of her favourite things to do.

Upon reaching the room, Erin seemed to be walking even slower and even halted at the door.

It was Maggie this time to assure her that Olivia was going to be ok. Her kind tone when she spoke, "Go in Erin, she will be happy to see you. She will also be ok. Be with her," was enough to give Erin the strength to open the door. Giving a quick thanks to Maggie, Erin entered the room fully.

It was Jay who noticed her first, getting up from sitting on the side of Olivia's bed to close the door behind Erin before embracing her in a quick hug. He knew that she would be desperate to see her daughter.

Her father's movements took her out of her daze, now aware that her mother had entered the room. Olivia was just as eager to see her mother as Erin was to see her daughter even though Olivia made no move to reach out.

Erin trotted over to the bedside, having to quickly get over the sight of her daughter's face and seeing her wrapped up in the white hospital sheets. Being strong and holding back the tears was what Erin needed to do. She wouldn't let her daughter see her crying, after all she wasn't the one who had been kidnapped.

Jay followed not too far behind, and Erin enveloped her daughter into a tight hug. Whilst her head was close to Olivia's, Erin was able to whisper to her, "Hey, baby girl. I'm here now." There was no response from Olivia, except the one single sob that had escaped her mouth. Erin knew her daughter needed longer in her embrace, also deciding to continue with comforting words, "Mommy and Daddy are going to help you get better, so you can be your happy self again. Yeah?"

No verbal response from Olivia again but this time she was able to nod her head. Leaning back to see her face, Erin saw the tears in her girl's eyes and her damp cheeks. With her soft thumbs, Erin carefully wiped away any tears she found on her daughter's face. "Don't cry baby," were the last words spoken by Erin before Olivia spoke for the first time since her mom had entered the room.

"Mommy, could… could you lay down with me?" Olivia asked with her voice that couldn't sound any more broken, scooting to the opposite side of the bed that her parent's stood at to give easy access for her mom to lay down.

Hesitantly, Erin joined her daughter on the bed, trying to make them both comfortable. In Erin's case this was proving to be difficult considering her stomach was in the way of allowing her to rest directly next to her daughter. Instead, resting their heads close on the pillow, Erin perched on her right side.

Jay was always one to make light in a dark situation, asking his daughter "Hey, why didn't you ask me to lay with you Livvy?" adding a nervous chuckle afterwards. He then proceeded to stroke her blanket covered leg, wanting to gain her attention.

His efforts worked, kind of, and Olivia gave a little smile before turning her head to look back at her mother.

"Mommy is more squishy," she spoke sassily.

This gave Erin a short period of giggles. Jay's reaction was completely different from his wife's, expressing a face full of fake shock.

"Livvy, do you not enjoy cuddling with me?" Jay pouted, choosing to sit in the hospital chair that held his vest that he had previously taken off.

"I do… just not in the hospital," Olivia replied, accompanying her response with a small smile. Jay simply smiled back, showing that he wasn't hurt that she wanted to snuggle with her mother. Erin slowly stroking the hair out of her daughter's face.

It was obvious to both parents that Olivia had suddenly become agitated when she started to squirm under the sheets.

Sensing her discomfort, Erin asked, "What's up?"

"I'm just a little bit uncomfortable mommy."

Erin used the back of her hand to feel Olivia's head. She was too warm for Erin's liking.

"Aren't you too hot in these sheets?" she asked, moving her left arm to pull down the blanket.

Olivia was quicker, giving her mother a harsh "no" before snatching the top of the blanket back.

Surprised by this reaction, Erin let go. "Why not?"

"I don't want you to worry..."

"I promise you, I won't worry." These words could not have been spoken in a calmer tone, Erin wanting to persuade her daughter to move the blanket down. You could tell that Olivia was deciding what she should do. She decided to trust her mother's statement that she would not worry, lifting her arms from the blanket and pushing it down slightly.

"Is this why you was all wrapped up? You didn't want me to see the bruises?" Erin asked sympathetically. The only response from Olivia being a gentle nod.

"I thought if you saw my arms, you would worry. Worry is not good for the baby."

It was so sweet how Olivia was so kind and always thought about other people's feelings and needs. Erin reached out to grab Liv's now free left arm to stroke the soft skin where a few bruises had formed.

"You're such a good big sister, you know that?"

The simple gesture of Olivia reaching her arm over to Erin's stomach to rest her small hand on it was the final straw to melting Erin's heart. Words could not express the amount of love she had for the girl that lay beside her. Thankful for her daughter's amazing personality, but most importantly she was grateful that this girl had given her one of the best gifts; the gift of motherhood.

Jays heart melted too seeing the sight before him, mother and daughter laid together in a time of need.

"Why don't you go to sleep Liv?" Erin asked, repeating her action of stroking Olivia's hair.

"I'm not feeling tired, mommy."

This new conversation was soon cut short as all the heads in the room turned towards the door that was now opening.

"Hi Hank," Erin spoke calmly.

Olivia loved her grandpa Hank so much but she couldn't stop feeling a little bit sad that her time with just her parents was shorted lived. It was rare for them to spend as a three, having a brother meant that her parent's attention was often divided. Don't get Olivia wrong, she loved her brother too but it's just nice to once in a while have your parents focused on entirely you.

"Erin," Hank's rough tone threw Erin off. What's up with him? she questioned. This manor from Hank did not surprise Jay, he knew that if Erin knew it was Bunny who had taken their daughter, she wouldn't be as calm as she was now.

Just when Hank went to close the door, Will ran in. One eye roll later from Olivia, Will stood next to his brother, asking his niece how she was doing. It was at this point Liv had wished she had taken her mother up on that suggestion of getting some sleep.

It wasn't until Olivia's nurse came in to give her results that she started to freak out. Bringing the blanket back up, securely tucking her arms back underneath it, she began to sob. Erin noticed immediately, pulling Liv as close as she could, back again whispering comforting words to her.

"There's… too many people!" Olivia somewhat shrieked.

Hank and Will took this as their cue to leave, nodding at Jay as they did so. Hank went to wait outside while Will returned back to his shift.

Still sobbing uncontrollably, Jay tiptoed over, positioning himself to sit on the very small space behind Erin, left arm reaching over Erin's leg for his hand to rub Olivia's ankles.

"You're alright, you're fine," was all it took for Olivia to stop crying. It was obvious that she was still anxious, so the young dark skinned nurse spoke up, wanting to be quick but thorough so she could leave the distressed child alone with her parents.

"Good news for you Liv," she began, smiling towards the young girl who had turned her head to look at the nurse. Good manners, she thought before continuing, "You don't have any broken bones and no internal bleeds. You will be able to go home soon and I'll prescribe you with lots of rest and cuddles from mommy and daddy. Does that sound good?"

"Yes," Olivia replied after letting out a hiccup.

"Thank you," Jay smiled, followed by a grin from Erin.

"It's no problem." The nurse made a swift exit, leaving Olivia with her parents again. The perfect medicine to her anxiousness.

When Jay was satisfied that Olivia was back to her state before there had been interruptions, he leant over to Erin. "I need to pick up Elliot, should I take him home or meet you back here?"

"It's probably best that you come back here, Liv will want you to carry her to the car and then from the car to the house."

"That's true, could I have your keys please? I need to borrow your car for the car seats."

"Of course," Erin responded, taking her car keys out of her back pocket of her maternity pants.

"I'll see you soon." A quick kiss with Erin and a glance at Olivia who seemed to be drifting off to sleep, Jay was up and out.

Hank was waiting down the corridor, spotting Jay before Jay spotted him.

"Hey," the older man started, "Is she alright?". Although Hank was not specific on who he was talking about, Jay knew he was talking about Olivia.

"Hey, umm I'm not sure what happened in there, sorry about that. I think she got kind of overwhelmed."

"No worries. Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'm going to pick up Elliot. I'm gonna bring him back here because Liv is actually being discharged soon."

"I'm glad to hear it. I'm going to head back to the district, make sure you look after my girls Halstead."

"Always." Jay took off, leaving Hank walking aimlessly down the corridor again. He decided not to go back into the hospital room, in fear of Olivia becoming upset again. So instead Hank trudged his way back to the district.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Jay arrived no later than he normally would when picking up his son. This time though, he had to bring him to the hospital rather than take him straight home. Thinking of different ways to tell his son about why they were going to the hospital proved a challenge for Jay. Was there an easy way to describe to a five year old that his sister was kidnapped and currently covered in cuts and bruises? After letting out a deep breath, Jay knocked on his children's babysitter's door. Luckily, he didn't have to wait long, Maria, the babysitter, answered fairly quickly, inviting him in.

The bright smile on his son's face was enough to lift up his mood. His mood being lifted even more when Elliot came to give him a hug. "Hello daddy!" the young boy screeched.

"Hey bud," Jay responded, not quite meeting his energy. "Go get your shoes please, we have a tight schedule today. We gotta go."

A simple "ok" could be heard from Elliot as he sprinted off to get his shoes.

"Are you alright?" Maria inquired.

"Yeah, yeah, just busy tonight," Jay explained.

No more words were exchanged between the two when after a short few moments, Elliot came galloping back. "I'm ready daddy." It seemed Elliot had sensed his fathered urge to leave, even being the ever so helpful boy that he is to grab his backpack too.

"Good," Jay smiled. "Thank you Maria, see you on Monday."

Maria was able to wish them goodbye before Jay had closed the door after him.

It was now or never. Jay had to explain to his son why they were about to head to the hospital.

Opening the car door for Elliot, Jay waited patiently while his son climbed up into his car seat. Once settled, Jay strapped him in to then dither about. The only thoughts going through Elliot's head being, aren't we supposed to be in a hurry? Why is dad just standing there? Elliot looked up to his father with questioning eyes, prompting Jay to hurry up with what he wanted to say.

"Listen bud, we are not going straight home tonight, we need to take a quick trip to the hospital."

Interrupted by the younger Halstead, Elliot let out a shriek of excitement. "Did mommy have her baby?"

Not wanting Elliot to get too excited, Jay shut down the explosion of questions coming his way with, "No, not yet." Knowing that Elliot would be upset by this news, Jay continued with what he tried telling his son earlier. "Olivia actually got hurt earlier, she has a couple of owies so I took her to the doctor to get better. She's allowed to go home now so we are going to pick her up, ok?"

Elliot replied with the famous Halstead response, a nod of the head.

Was that a good enough explanation to a five year old? It would have to do for now, Jay didn't want to leave his girls waiting any longer.

Jay jogged round to the front of the car after closing the Elliot's side door, buckled himself in, slightly moved the chair back for a more comfortable drive and made his way back to the hospital.

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Just like his mother, Elliot was hesitant to enter the room.

"It's okay to go in Elliot," Jay told him in a firm tone.

Erin could be seen standing close to the bed, watching Olivia who was now sat on the edge, tying the laces on her trainers.

Elliot was the spark to the conversation in the room that now held the four of them. "Hello mommy," escaped from the young boys lips. Just because he would normally greet his mother at home, didn't mean he wouldn't greet her in the hospital. He walked over, awkwardly hugging his mother, head rested on her belly, hands attempting to wrap round her legs. Surprisingly Elliot was able to contain the disappointment in him that his younger brother was still not here yet.

"Hello baby number two." This hug was awkward for Erin too, so she just ruffled his short blonde locks.

Elliot let out a small giggle and took a step back to gain a proper look at his sister. He placed his smaller hand onto her not much larger one and sympathetically asked, "Are you ok Livvy?"

After giving her brother a small smile, Olivia was able to tell him that she was ok now and just wanted to get home.

"Come on then, Liv," Jay spoke up, meandering to his daughter to stretch out his arms to offer to pick her up. Nobody was surprised that she accepted his offer.

"I'll take you down to mommy's car and you an Elliot can ride safely in your car seats. Meanwhile, I'll go back to the district to take my vest back, pick up my phone and then I'll make my way home to join you for dinner. Do you like that plan?"

Both of the Halstead children responded "yes" in unison.

Erin took hold of Elliot's hand, leading the way out of the hospital room. On one arm Jay had his work vest and in the other he had one of the best things that has ever happened to him; his daughter.

The four walked out of the hospital, towards the parked cars that were not too far apart from each other.

Just being out in Chicago's early evening environment was enough to lift the spirits of the four, well, and that when they were all in each other's presence they were stronger together.

Author's Note: So, I can either finish the story here or I can continue it for a couple more chapters. I do have a few more ideas of what I could incorporate but the main story of Olivia being kidnapped has come to an end. Thank you for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
